nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is Reality/script
This Is Reality Season 3, Episode 23 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of Prankster Corner.) * Leppy (voice over) “What do you mean, I have to be there?!” (Cut to him sitting at a desk, making a phone call. The small and slightly annoyed redhead is in crutches, holding the phone in one of his hands while holding that crutch down by the elbow.) * Leppy “This is the fifth time today you’ve called me, ma’am! I’m sorry, but I can’t be there today! I’m in crutches.” (An angry voice of a woman catches him by surprise.) * Leppy “What’s the point?! Do you want me to break both of my legs while entertaining children?” (More shouting on the phone.) “Well, I’m sorry. You have to understand that there are times where you have to have a backup plan for something. I’m almost certain you’re just relying on me to always be there.” (More shouting from the other end.) “You know what? I have stuff to do. If you call me again today, I’m not keeping that promise. Got it?” (He hangs up.) * Leppy “Geez. Women these days…” (Just then, Rintoo and Hoho walk in.) * Rintoo “Ni-hao! How’s my favorite comedian doing?” * Leppy “Oh! Hey, what’s up, guys?” * Hoho “Are you still using crutches?” * Leppy “Sadly. Anyway, what brings you clowns-in-training here?” * Rintoo “We just want to see how you’re doing ever since your accident.” * Leppy “I’m still recovering, actually. Not in as much pain as I was weeks ago. I don’t see why I still need crutches.” * Hoho “Do your legs hurt when you try to walk?” * Leppy “Somewhat. That’s why I’m off.” * & Hoho “Of what?” * Leppy “You see, some, heh, angry mother called me earlier and demanded me to entertain for her daughter’s birthday party.” * Hoho “Woah. She was angry with you?” * Leppy “I know, right? But look at me; I’m in crutches, for crying out loud!” * Rintoo “Did you tell her you couldn’t come?” * Leppy “Yes, but she constantly nags me to do it, and then she starts lecturing me like I’m some kind of six-year-old about not disappointing people in any way, shape, or form.” * & Hoho “Wow.” * Leppy (flatly) “Tell me about it.” * Rintoo “So you can’t go?” * Leppy “No. I mean, what do kids want to see, a leprechaun breaking every bone in his body?” (The tiger and the monkey laughed a bit.) * Leppy “Let’s be honest. I’m not going if I’m using crutches.” * Hoho “Maybe you need someone to take your place.” * Leppy “I guess, but this is a big job. I’m not just gonna choose a random person to do the job.” * & Hoho “Huh?” (They exchange glances.) * Leppy “I need someone with a personality as big as...well, a hot-air balloon! Someone who’s crazy, funny...crazy-funny! Someone who loves parties, is not afraid to make a fool of themselves, maybe downright crazy for sweets, and possibly can be adored by children!” (As he speaks, Hoho tries to get an idea. He smiles and gasps when a certain spazz came to his mind.) * Hoho “Jack!” * Rintoo “Oh, that’s right! Leppy, why not get Jack to do it?” * Leppy “Are you sure he’s capable of doing it?” * Rintoo “Yeah. He’s funny, crazy, and loves sweets.” * Leppy “Hmmm…” (grin goes wide) “Yes! He’s perfect for the job!” (Cut to said animatronic jackalope sitting on a large red, white-spotted mushroom. Next to him is a box of donuts.) * Jack “I get to entertain at a child’s birthday party? I’d love to do that!” (Cut to frame him, Rintoo, and Hoho.) * Hoho “Leppy said you could. He talked it over with a mother, and she said she’d love to meet you.” * Jack “Wow! So, when is it?” (Rintoo takes out a card and looks at it.) * Rintoo “This card says the party starts in an hour.” (Jack gets off the mushroom.) * Jack “Not to worry. If it’s entertainment they want, then it’s entertainment they’ll get. I’ve got some comedy to practice! Bye!” (He dashes off.) * Rintoo “He’s gonna pull it off just fine.” * Hoho “Yeah. I think so too.” (The pair start to walk off.) * Rintoo “He’s the funniest jackalope we know. What could possibly go wrong?” (Cut to the genius phoenix and the crazy jackalope in the tower’s living room; the latter is loading a wagon of comedy-related stuff.) * Felix “You’re chosen to entertain at a child’s birthday party?” * Jack “Yep. Awesome, right?” * Felix “Very amazing. You know, there’s more to entertainment than just making the audience laugh. You just have to make sure everyone enjoys the show, and the jokes must never be insulting to anyone in any way.” * Jack “Yeah, yeah. I think I’m very familiar with the idea of ‘being funny’. Trust me, I know funny.” * Felix “You’ll never know the type of audience you’ll have. It might be a crowd of mature, sophisticated adults or emo teenagers, or…” * Jack “I’m not worried, Felix. I know what I’m doing.” (The jackalope happily leaves, the phoenix stares with uncertainty.) * Felix “If you’re sure…” * Jack (as he goes out the door, calling out) “Positive!” (Door slam; cut to the phoenix. Spike and Thorn walk in.) * Spike “Where’s Jack off to?” * Felix “A child’s birthday party.” * Thorn “To celebrate? Wait, why is he the only one of our friends going?” * Felix “He’s chosen to entertain there. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling things are gonna end horribly for Jack.” * Spike “He’ll be fine. After all, he’s crazy-funny. Heh. What could possibly go wrong?” (Cut to a long shot of a blue house; a birthday party is held there. Children are heard chatting and laughing. Cut to a sulking mother and Jack; the former has long red hair and wears a purple dress.) * “Mother” “Are you the replacement of that...lazy leprechaun?” * Jack “That’s me, ma’am! I’m a jackalope!” * “Mother” (sternly) “Well, you better be just as good, because I don’t want my son to hate me because I hired a random robotic rabbit with antlers over to make children happy.” * Jack “Ha. Wow, you have quite the attitude.” * “Mother” (livid) “Excuse me?! I don’t have an attitude! You better make sure my son loves your jokes and other stuff, because if he doesn’t, he’ll hate me for the rest of my life. And I don’t want that.” * Jack (happily) “Oh, don’t worry your pretty head! I got it all under control!” (He cheerfully hops off, the mother still annoyed.) * “Mother” (irritated) “I wasn’t even my choice to hire you.” (Cut to a stage. The kids sat at wooden tables and are eating candy. Just then, Jack hops out through the curtain.) * Jack “Ta-da!” (Cheers from children.) “Hey, guys! It’s me, Jack the jackalope!” * Gander (from o.s., clapping) “WOOOOOO!!” (Cut to the audience; Gander is in the back, clapping wildly. The other kids stared at him.) * Gander “That’s my pal right there!” (Back to the stage.) * Jack “Hi Gander! Anyway, I’ll be telling you all some jokes, so be prepared to laugh! First joke, an oldie but goodie. What do bees wear in the rain? Yellow jackets.” (He gets a laugh from only very few kids.) * Jack “Well, let me ask you this; why was the strawberry crying?...Because his mom was in a jam.” (He laughed to himself; again, only a few children got a laugh at that.) * Jack “Okay, you want more? Well, here you go. So can you guess what a nosy pepper does?...It gets Jalapeno business. Get it?” (This time, he doesn’t get a laugh from anyone.) * Jack “Silent treatment. That’s something I can cure! So how do you tell if Santa Claus got you the gifts you ask for?...If he’s in your presents.” (He is the only one laughing.) * Jack “Oh! I’ve got more! What is the most famous creature in the sea?...A starfish!” (Cut to the steaming mother.) * “Mother” (to herself) “If I could, I will throw tomatoes at that kid.” (Back to the jackalope.) * Jack “Alright, alright. I was told to never shave a crazy sheep. Why’s that? Because it’s a baaaaaaaaaad idea.” (No reaction.) * Jack (to himself) “Tough crowd.” (Now he gets a new idea.) * Jack “Fine! I wasn’t gonna pull off the showstopper ---” (ducking partway through curtain, head still exposed) “---but you’re a lovely audience and I think you deserve it!” (Retreating entirely behind the curtain, he pokes his head back out a moment later with a rubber pig’s nose over his own.) ~ (Song) ~ (He bounces across the stage on his tail and zips to each child, surprising them into silence.) Jack First you wiggle your tail, oink, oink, oink Then you wiggle your snout, oink, oink, oink (He bounces across the stage again, dancing in the spotlight.) Then you jiggle your rump, oink, oink, oink Then shout it out, oink, oink, oink (He sings the last two verses with more energy as the tempo steadily increases.) First you wiggle your tail, oink, oink, oink Then you wiggle your snout, oink, oink, oink Then you jiggle your rump, oink, oink, oink Then shout it out, oink, oink, oink (As for the children and adults, their reaction deteriorates from confusion to pure disgust and anger; the former pick up their party hats, preparing to throw them.) First you wiggle your tail, oink, oink, oink Then you wiggle your snout, oink, oink, oink Then you jiggle your rump, oink, oink, oink Then shout it out... (On the last “out”, he skids across the stage and falls into a large cake, causing the entire thing to spurt out everywhere.) ~(Song ends)~ (Everyone cringed slightly as they see that every square inch of the crazy entertainer is completely covered --- ears, antlers, tail, all except his eyes --- in blue and white frosting. The children fall silent, then pan to a sobbing Gander.) * Gander “He ruined my cake!” (Jack gets up and tries to wipe off the frosting.) * Jack “Your cake? You mean...you’re the birthday boy?” (Gander angrily marches over to him.) * Gander “Yeah! For ruining my cake…” (He throws his party hat at him.) * Gander “...you’re uninvited to my party!” (The other kids threw cupcakes at the jackalope, all booed. Jack got angry.) * Jack “You all are jerks! You wouldn’t understand comedy if it hits you in the face!” (As if on cue, food is thrown at him. They booed as he ran off, unaware that Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and the other animatronics were watching everything.) * Hoho (to Kai-Lan, worried) “This is really bad.” * Rintoo “Bad? Uh, how is it bad? Jack will get over it, right?” * Felix “Don’t you get it? Jack literally just got made fun of by everyone. Being an entertainer has been his thing ever since he was younger.” * Kai-Lan “I think we should check on Jack. He looked awfully upset.” * Manny “I’d hate to see how he’ll take it.” (A distant screaming drew their attentions which no one else heard. They scurried over to the source of it; in a far distance, they can make out a cream-colored dot quickly making its way up a hill. Back to the gang.) * Spike “Looks like Jack’s making his way back home.” * Thorn “Let’s go after him!” (Dissolve to a long shot of the tower; the gang arrived. Suddenly, a lamp is thrown out from the window on the top floor and broke into pieces in front of them.) * Tolee “Wow. He must be really upset about what happened earlier.” * Manny “I don’t think we should go in there. Jack seems to be going berserk.” (Cut to Kai-Lan at the door.) * Kai-Lan “I’ll go in and see if he’s okay.” * Ulysses “Kai-Lan, please. It’s bad that Jack is suffering enough.” * Kai-Lan “I’m sure I can cheer him up. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” (She walks in. Shortly, the sounds of pots crashing and glass breaking can be heard. Everyone else stared with worry as Kai-Lan burst out from the front door, her shirt tattered up and has a huge slap mark nearly making the shape of a thunderbolt on her face.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan, what happened?” * Kai-Lan (half-dazed) “I don’t know.” (She falls to the ground, unconscious. Ulysses levitates Kai-Lan from the ground.) * Ulysses “I’ll be putting her in her home until she wakes up.” (He magically drags Kai-Lan to her home. Dissolve to Kai-Lan’s bedroom; Kai-Lan is placed onto her bed. Cut to the gang.) * Cappy “What are we gonna do about Jack?” * Felix “I don’t know what we can do. All he can do now is do things out of pain and anger.” * Rintoo “Well, why can’t we just talk to him?” * Felix “As if he’ll listen to every word we’re saying! There’s no way he’s gonna let us talk to him.” * Kunekune “It’s worth a try, right?” * Felix “I guess…” (Dissolve to them returning to the tower.) * Tolee “So who’s going to risk going in there and talk to him?” * Felix “I guess I’ll go. I’ve read many books on psychology, and it’s not uncommon for Jack to be in emotional pain after his...well, his incident.” * Manny “Dude, don’t go in there. If he hurts you, I’ll be more than glad to teach him a lesson.” * Felix “Manny, there will absolutely be no violence!” (smugly) “I’m not gonna let his anger get through my thick skin. I’m positive that with someone to talk to, I’ll console the beast within and come out unharmed. Watch me.” (The red phoenix entered the tower and closed the door, leaving the others waiting patiently outside. Sounds of glass breaking and metal clanging got them worried all over again. Seconds later, they heard someone rushing down the stairs and the door swung open. There was Felix crawling on the floor; a few feathers were either sticking out from his body or missing, he has a black eye, and a large thunderbolt-shaped slap mark on the right side of his face. He slowly dragged himself out as he cried.) * Tolee “Aiyah!” (Before anyone could do anything, the sad phoenix flew wildly out of sight, crying.) * Rintoo “Well, that didn’t go as well as I thought it would.” * Kunekune “Jack must be really devastated from all of this.” * Cappy “I think we should just leave him alone for now. I’m sure he’ll snap out of it eventually.” * Spike “Cappy’s right. Let’s just go and do something and not bother Jack.” (At that, they left.) * Rintoo “I can’t believe he just got pelted by food.” * Ulysses “Though I have to admit, he was really creative with the jokes.” * Spike “But this is something he loves. Not just comedy, but parties and having fun. And now, it looks like his spirit has been crushed ever since earlier today.” (Dissolve to Kai-Lan’s bedroom; the girl is now sitting upright with an ice pack held to her head. All but Felix and Jack are there.) * Tolee “You okay, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan “I’m a bit sore, but I’ll be fine. But...what happened?” * Manny “Jack literally knocked you out.” * Kai-Lan “Oh, yeah. I remember. The last thing I remember was seeing Jack in his bed, and the next thing I knew...I was here.” * Kunekune “About that, Jack’s not feeling well right now.” * Kai-Lan “Wait...where’s Felix?” * Cappy “Felix tried talking to Jack, but it didn’t end well.” * Hoho “Right now, we decide to give him some space.” * Kai-Lan “But we can’t just leave him alone. He needs someone to talk to.” * Thorn “Kai-Lan, it’s bad enough Jack nearly gave you a concussion.” * Cappy “This is an animatronic jackalope who is super fond of fun, parties, and funny stuff. How can you cheer someone up if their spirit is crushed?” * Kai-Lan “I’ll just have to try. I don’t like seeing one of my friends sad.” * Spike “Kai-Lan, I know you think a simple talking to will just make things better, but...we animatronics knew Jack back before he was...who he is now.” (Kai-Lan is now curious and somewhat confused; Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho mirrored her expression.) * Kai-Lan “What was he like?” * Ulysses “Well, he was just...there. He was like Jumpsnare, minus the cold and devious personality. He is just glum, always sits in the background.” * Manny “Yeah. He hardly ever smiles or laughs. And he hardly ever spoke up. We tried everything to get him into different things, but nothing stuck out to him.” * Kunekune “Then one day, we took him to a circus and from there, that’s where he found his interests.” * Kai-Lan “Wow.” * Rintoo “I had no idea Jack was so different back then.” * Cappy “Right. So...Rintoo, have you went go-kart racing?” * Rintoo “One time, yeah. And I won.” * Cappy “So, imagine if one day, you did terrible and everyone throws insults and food at you. How would that make you feel?” (Rintoo’s ears suddenly drooped in sadness.) * Rintoo “Pretty sad.” * Cappy “Right, and is the first you’d want someone barging into your room to try to talk to you about it?” * Rintoo “Not really…” * Spike “Yes, and would you maybe be ticked off at the first person you saw, even if it’s a friend…” * Thorn “...and that you’re not angry at them?” * Rintoo “...I see.” * Spike (to Kai-Lan) “So, Kai-Lan, even though Jack will tell you to get the globs away from you, he needs someone to talk to.” (Shortly, Felix noisily made his way in; he has a bandage wrapped around his arm and staggering.) * Tolee “Felix, you’re back.” * Kai-Lan “What happened?” * Manny “Felix went in to confront Jack earlier today ---” * Felix “Don’t speak of it.” (sulking) “I guess I was wrong about talking to Jack about earlier today.” * Hoho “Do you think Jack will get over it?” * Felix “As if. It’ll take weeks for him to let that go.” (Kai-Lan gains a look of seriousness as she gets off the bed and starts to walk out of the house.) * Kunekune “Kai-Lan, where are you going?” * Kai-Lan “Jack needs someone to talk to, like Spike said. I’m just worried he’ll never let it go.” * Felix “But Jack will ambush you.” * Kai-Lan “You guys are my friends, and so is Jack. I’m not about to let a friend of mine turn into a ball of depression.” * Felix “You have no idea what he’s going to do to you. He could throw you down the stairs, thrash you around with his antlers, or just simply beat you up with no mercy.” * Kai-Lan “Still, we can’t just let him sulk in there like that.” * Cappy “Okay.” (uncertainly) “Then I guess we’ll just set up a funeral for you in case you...you know...” * Kai-Lan “Trust me, I’ll get through to him.” (Kai-Lan leaves the house and dissolve to her approaching the still-quiet tower. Now there are piles of broken vases outside the house and two of the windows on the upstairs floor are shattered. Kai-Lan slowly opens the door and finds broken toys at the bottom of the stairs. Looking around, the girl noticed shredded pieces of paper and popped balloons all over the floor.) * Kai-Lan (hushed, to herself) “What did Jack do to this place?” (Slowly and cautiously, Kai-Lan tiptoes towards the stairs and as she makes her way up, she can hear sad music playing. Cut to her gingerly entering the bedroom; she looks around and slowly enters. That’s when she heard another noise; muffled sobbing. Looking around, she noticed a white blanket and someone underneath it. Kai-Lan approached the lump with caution.) * Kai-Lan (hushed) “Jack?” (The lump under the blanket starts to move slightly.) * Jack “Get out of here, Kai-Lan…” * Kai-Lan “Jack...we all hate seeing you like this.” * Jack “Well, get used to it…” * Kai-Lan “Look, I’m sorry about what happened at Gander’s ---” * Jack “DON’T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME OUT LOUD!!!” (Now there was nothing but his sobbing and the soft music playing in the background.) * Kai-Lan “Look, we’re all sorry about what happened. I’m sorry you had to be pelted by food like that, but you can’t just sit in here and sulk.” (Jack removed the blanket off of him. His eyes glowed and his angry glare is shot directly at her.) * Jack “You don’t get it! You honestly don’t get it! You think you can just come in here and tell me that things are going to be okay like stupid-brained Felix did?! You think words can help people feel better?!” * Kai-Lan “Well, that’s because Felix cared about you, and I heard from the others that you made him cry. How dare you use violence on your friends, Jack! I know, because Hoho has been in a somewhat similar situation as yours. He learned that you should use your words to say how you feel, and that hurting someone physically is wrong.” * Jack “I don’t get how that has to do with me. Besides, I never asked for anyone’s help!” * Kai-Lan “You may not have, but you have friends that care about you and love you. Did you think we can just stand by and let you cry your life away all because you simply messed up while trying to make kids happy?” (Silence hung in the air. Jack wraps himself up in the blanket and goes back to wailing.) * Jack “You don’t understand! Making people happy has been my thing for all my life! Now all I seem to do is make people unhappy! What should I even do? I don’t...even know who I am anymore…” (Kai-Lan climbs up on the bed to sit next to him.) * Kai-Lan “I know who you are.” * Jack “I don’t want to listen.” * Kai-Lan “You are Jack the jackalope. The funniest of the animatronics. Who else can make balloon animals?” * Jack “Anyone who practices long enough…” * Kai-Lan “Look, you may have been introduced to fun and games, but that doesn’t mean you should stop all because everything went wrong at Gander’s party.” (She glances at the wall and noticed a photo of scene taken at Leppy’s birthday party.) * Kai-Lan (points to picture) “Look there. I bet you can guess who’s idea it was to set up that surprise birthday party for Leppy.” * Jack “...Who did?” * Kai-Lan “You, of course. And that whole idea started because we all saw how unhappy Leppy was after that car accident. That’s when you came up with a idea to set up a surprise birthday party, knowing that his birthday was on that day.” (The girl gets off the bed and meets up with him while holding a guitar.) ~(Song)~ (Kai-Lan begins to play the guitar.) * Kai-Lan “Usually, you’re the one who cheers anyone up for when they feel down.” (Extreme close-up of the picture; Kai-Lan slowly comes into view.) Kai-Lan If you’re unhappy, then there’s no need to cry Comedy is your thing, so don’t say goodbye (Zoom out slowly to frame a still upset jackalope animatronic.) You may have messed up big time, and even you made mistakes I thought that jokesters were fun, though I’ve seen that you’ll break (The view silently shatters, the pieces falling away to show a flashback of the surprise birthday party for Leppy in the episode “How To Save A Leprechaun”. Pan to show them in the back as ghostly images.) Kai-Lan I do believe That there’s still a Jack we knew and love within you So let it be (Back to present; tears gather in the boy’s eyes, but Kai-Lan wipes them away.) No matter what happens, you’re still the jokester we love to see (Zoom in slowly and stop on Kai-Lan, with ghostly images of her and her friends at parties on her left.) Kai-Lan I’ve been told when you’re down, there are things you can say (Turns to her right; another party fades in behind her, the one from towards the end of the episode “Take Us To China, Part 2”, where they celebrate Xiao Xi Gua’s first birthday.) I’m going to show you that there might be some better way (Back to her left; a drawing of Jack happily playing around, then a ghostly image of himself walks out of his body and disappears, leaving a sad jackalope sitting alone.) You may have felt like you’re lost, you don’t know what to do And that ground is sinking, you’re about to fall through (A backdrop of white balloons appear, and she rises into view on a large red one.) Kai-Lan I do believe (Kai-Lan is swept past the camera and o.s.; near her is Jack, whose frown had not faltered a bit.) That there’s still a Jack we knew and love within you So let it be No matter what happens, you’re still the jokester we love to see (Dissolve to a long shot of the pair.) You’re still the jokester we love to see ~(Song ends)~ (Kai-Lan sets the guitar down and finds the jackalope crying, possibly for a different reason.) * Kai-Lan “How was that? Did I cheer you up?” (Instantly, the boy sprang towards her and lifted her off her feet into a hug with a big smile on his face.) * Jack “Yes it did!” (lets her go) “I’m sorry I’ve been such a downer.” * Kai-Lan “It’s okay to feel upset when things don’t go as planned. Just don’t stop being the jokester we know you are just because of a little accident.” (Pause.) “So, you think you’re gonna be able to make kids happy?” * Jack “Whose birthday is coming up?” (Kai-Lan takes out a piece of paper.) * Kai-Lan “Well, Mitta’s birthday is tomorrow.” * Jack “Yay! You’re sister!” * Kai-Lan “Glad to have you back, Jack.” * Jack “Good to be back!” * Kai-Lan “Oh, and...what did you say to Felix?” * Jack “Stuff…” (nervous smile) “...stuff that I’m not allowed to say. But I can make it up to him, I promise. I’m all set for all the funniest gigs I could think of.” * Kai-Lan “But what about your magic set?” * Jack “Oooooooooh! Yes!” (Cut to the next day at Kai-Lan’s home then to a stage in the backyard. Lulu, Stompy, the ants, all animatronics but Jack, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Yeye, Mitta, the snails, and three Hula Ducks gathered and sat in front of the stage. Kai-Lan comes out from the curtains.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, everyone! Happy birthday, Mitta! For your special day, Jack will be doing a magic show for you. And here he is!” (She holds her hands out toward where Jack would pop out. Seconds passed and nothing is happening. Kai-Lan became confused.) * Kai-Lan “Give me a second.” (Kai-Lan goes behind the curtain; there, he finds the anxious jackalope hiding behind a box.) * Kai-Lan “Jack, aren’t you going out there?” * Jack “My stomach hurts.” * Kai-Lan “You’re just nervous, that’s all. Go out there. Everyone wants to see the funniest magician do his magic.” * Jack (smiling) “Totally!” (And he hops out through the curtain with the magician hat and wand.) * Jack “Ta-da!” (Everyone cheers.) * Jack “For my first trick, I’ll need two volunteers!” (Hands/paws/stubs of various colors shot up in the air the nanosecond after he says this.) * Jack “How about...the birthday girl and my favorite smart phoenix?” (Said pair estatically climbed up the stage. The jackalope holds a rope and gives each end to both.) * Jack “I want you guys to pull as hard as you can on the rope.” * & Mitta “Got it.” (And so they did, but a little too much.) * Jack “Wait, that’s too ---” (Too late; the rope suddenly wraps around the three, trapping them.) * Jack “...hard.” (The audience laughs.) * Jack “For our next trick, we’ll break free from the notorious knot.” * & Mitta “Let’s do it!” * Jack “One...two...three…” (After ‘three’, they push themselves against the rope’s tight knot and are suddenly free from it. Everyone clapped and cheered. Out of nowhere, the rope wraps around Jack’s body, causing him to fall over. The audience starts laughing. The phoenix crosses to the jackalope.) * Felix “Jack, I’m glad you’re back to your normal self.” * Jack “Same here! And in case you didn’t know, this is like an apology for my behavior earlier.” * Felix “Thanks, Jack.” (Suddenly, they heard someone else clapping. Cut to frame Leppy staggering in using his crutches.) * Leppy “That was awesome, Jack! Really amazing!” * Jack “Does everyone want to see more tricks?” * Everyone “Yes!” * Jack “Okay!” (It’s not until a second later he has forgotten he’s tied up.) * Jack “Except I can’t, because someone has to untie the rope off of me.” (Everyone laughs, and he joins in. Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts